Chambers Girl
by Rebelgirl23
Summary: Eyeball and Chris' sister come to town. Read to find out what happens.
1. Coming Home

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

When I stepped off the train in Castle Rock, Oregon, I was surprised to see both of my brothers together. Chris and Eyeball had always been at each other's throat. Anyway it was surprising.

I walked over and hugged them both.

"Hey." I said giving Chris a hug.

"Hey to you too. Long time no see." He said hugging me back.

I went over to Eyeball. Before giving him a hug I whispered into his ear.

"If you or your gang has hurt him or his gang I swear that as soon as I find out, your dead." With that I gave him his hug.

"I love you too." He said sarcastically.

I punched him in the ribs and made him wince with pain.

"Let's go." I said sharply.

We got into his friend's car and drove off. Chris and me were in the back and I guess that Ace had said something about me cause Eyeball looked mad. I don't know it was only a guess.

Ace turned around. "Where you been?"

"If I wanted you to know then I would tell you wouldn't I? Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, got a boyfriend?" He looked at Eyeball and started laughing.

"No, but what's it to you?" I glared at him.

"Ain't nothin' to me." He said.

Now I might have been a girl but I could sock a punch like a man and I was as mean as a charging bull. I also had a very bad temper. And every single one of them knew it.

By this time we had already drove to our house. Me, Chris, and Eyeball got out. So did Ace.

I took off running to my old house. Ace was on my heels.

He come up beside me and tripped me up. When I fell I landed on a rock and got a bruise on my back.

When Chris helped me up, I walked over to Ace with a big grin on my face. When I got over there, I socked him right between the eyes. And walked off.

**Ace's P.O.V.**

That girl was evil with all capitals. She had socked me right between the eyes and I now had a very big, purple bruise there. But I didn't mind. I'd get her back. Someway, somehow. I always got back at people. No questions asked.

"Hey." I looked up from my magazine. It was none other than Jesse.

"Hey." I said casually looking back down at my magazine. I wasn't really wanting to talk to her because of the way that I felt about her and because she had socked me one good time.

"Sorry about punching you in the nose. You just made me mad and I did what I always do when I get mad, I punched you." She said sitting down. 

"Oh. That's ok. But remember this. I'll get you back and don't forget it." With that I got up and started towards the door.

"Don't worry. I won't." She called. " 'Cause I'll be ready." 

I laughed.

Girls were always saying stuff like that. And when the time came, they were almost never ready. So I had nothing to worry about. Or so I thought.

**Chris's P.O.V.**

I love my sister. Ya know you normally love your brother but I loved my sister more than I did Eyeball at any point in time. She took up for me. I mean I know that I could do it myself but hey it's good to have someone tough on your side. So I loved my sister.

Me and Teddy and Gordie were playing cards. We were playing a game that was popular among us. The game was called SCAT.

"I knock!" Teddy exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Me and Gordie hollered.

"I said I knock." He said calmly.

So Gordie and me made our last draw and added up our cards.

"29." Teddy said.

"22" I said.

"GO TO HELL!" Gordie said and slammed his cards on the table.

Teddy laughing like a hyena, said, "OH DEAR GORDIE! YOU'RE OUT YOU WET END!"

"Whatever." Gordie picked up his magazine and started to read it.

There was a knock on the trap door.

"That's not the Secret Knock." I called.

"I don't know the Secret Knock you wet end! Lemme in!" Came my sister's voice.

"Can't come in without the Secret Knock." I teased.

"You die, Chambers." She said as she busted up through the trap door, scattering our cards.

She smiled. "Told you I'd get in and I also told you, that you were going to die. So uh YOU DIE!" She teased.

She jumped on me and started to tickle me. I laughed 'til tears came to my eyes. And then Teddy tried to help me. She got him too. We started yelling at Gordie to help us.

"GORDIE!" I gasped. "HELP US!"

"No way man."

Jesse stopped and turned around. She got on her knees.

"Aw come on Gordie. I won't hurt ya."

While she was talking to Gordie, me and Teddy pounced on her. We took her to the ground and Gordie joined in. After a few minutes this was what she had to say.

"Ok." She said gasping for air. "You guys win. But Chambers," she grinned. "I'll get you when we get home."

"So you guys wanna do something?" Jesse asked.

"Don't matter to me." Came the reply of all three of us.

There was a long pause.

"Let's go exploring in the woods." Teddy suggested.

"Ok." We agreed.


	2. Hanging With The Guys

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I forgot to put it on chapter one. I don't own Stand By Me. It rightfully belongs to the directors and all of them. And Stephen King owns "The Body" which is where Stand By Me came from. The only character that I own is Jesse and later on Sarah. On with the chapter.**

We walked through the woods. No one spoke the first 10 minutes. But after that we were laughing and carrying on. We didn't know where we were going. We didn't even know why we were in the woods besides the fact that we were bored stiff. "What time is it?" Gordie asked. "Midnight." Jesse said as we walked down the tracks. We had no idea where we were headed but we just felt like walking I guess.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -

**Eyeball's P.O.V.**

I swear that if I see any of them jerks messing with my sister then I'm gonna kill 'em all. She had gone with Chris to their tree house and I couldn't stop her. She was a stubborn person and once she had her mind made up, well that was it. It was midnight and I was hanging out with Ace, Charlie, and Billy. I didn't know if my sister was home or if she was wondering around town. I worried about her but I didn't let it show. Being a tough guy required that you didn't show your feelings. Like if you were scared or worried or something. "Let's go get the girls and go boost a car or something." Billy suggested. We all nodded and went to pick up the girls. We boosted some old guy's car, put some miles on it and ditched it by the river. Ace drove. Then we all went home. When I got home I guess I was expecting Chris and Jesse to be sitting on the couch watching the tube but when I got there they weren't home.

"Where's Jesse?" I asked my dad. I didn't really care where Chris was. He knew this place like a book he'd read everyday of his life.

"How the hell should I know?" He replied as he got himself another beer.

"Well damn! She's your daughter and the only one you got. You should at least try to find out where she's. You might not love her but I do!" I said as I walked out the door.

I turned around before I shut the door. "And she's a damn good one too."

He looked at me like I slapped him in the face.

I walked out the door and broke off at a run to Ace's house. I needed to find my sister. NOW!

When I got to his house, I knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" He asked me.

"Grab the car. I gotta find my sister. She's gone and it's 1 in the morning." I said practically shouting.

He sighed. "Fine."

Now I'm not sure why he said "Fine." but at that moment I didn't care. I was hell bent on finding my sister.

We got in the car and took off towards Harlow. I was willing to bet my life that's where they were going because the boys had went there to find the dead body of Ray Brower one time. And they were probably going to show Jesse where they found him.

As it turned out I was wrong. They weren't headed towards Harlow. They were headed in the opposite direction. Towards the roughest town in Oregon. Jamerson. That was the roughest town and they were headed straight for it. But we didn't know it.

Once we got to Harlow, we turned and headed towards Jamerson. By then it was 2:34. We went back by my house to see if she was home yet.

"Is Jesse back yet?" I asked.

"No." Came the drunken reply.

I ran back out of the house and without even opening the door, jumped into the car. And we were off like racehorses.

"You think they're in Jamerson?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know. But I hope not." He said.

I looked over at him. He usually didn't give a shit about anybody, not even his own mom. There was something more than her being my sister.

"You like her, don't you?" I said in a low voice.

"What?" He asked.

"You like Jesse. You do. That's the only reason that you agreed to come with me. It's because you like her." I said finally putting 2 and 2 together.

"Look, yeah I do like her. And yeah that's the only reason that I agreed to come with you. But Eyeball, I ain't ever felt so sure about a girl. I feel so sure about her. Eyeball, I know she's your sister, but man get over it." Ace said this last part in a stern voice.

"You're........." His voice trailed off as we entered Jamerson.

Jesse's P.O.V.

We walked through the woods and we arrived in Jamerson. All I knew about this place was that it was the roughest town in Oregon. What does that tell ya?

When we got there it was 3:23 a.m. We walked around the block deciding what to do when a car pulled up beside us. It was Ace and Eyeball.

"What are you two doing all the way over here in Jamerson?" I asked heatedly.

"Looking for you." Eyeball said.

"Well I didn't need you to come looking for me." I said.

"Jesse," Ace said. "I know your probably mad at us for coming and looking for you but y'all are in the roughest town and we need to get you out of here now." He said gently.

"Yeah. That's the reason that me and Ace drove all this way to look for..." He trailed off and looked behind me. His eyes got wide.

I turned around and there was a group of hoods. Only three but still. The middle one, obviously the leader, grabbed me and took me to the alley. He shouted for the others to go and make sure that the police didn't come. By now I was screaming and kicking. I knew what he was going to do. He shoved me up against a wall of a building and tried to rip my shirt. But here came Eyeball, Ace, Chris, Gordie, Teddy, and Vern came running full speed down the alley. Eyeball and Chris up front. Eyeball jumped on the guy's back and took him down. I immediately fell into a sitting position and Chris pulled me up and told me to run. I ran. Once we were all in the car, Chris and Eyeball outran the guy and jumped into the car. Eyeball driving.

Ace was in the back with me trying to calm me down. Chris was on the other side of me. Teddy and Vern were up front with Eyeball.

"Calm down." He said gently. "Calm down."

I buried my head in his shirt and he put his head on top of mine stroking my hair.

"Calm down, baby. Calm down."

Him not being my boyfriend I would've decked him for saying that if I wasn't so upset. I let it go this time.

"We gotta take her to the hospital, Eyeball. She could be hurt from where he slammed her up against that brick wall."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Ace. Check her for any thing broken and fell her back for bruises." Eyeball said.

"Ok I'm gonna check you for broken bones and then I gotta check your back for bruises ok? I'll try to be gentle." He whispered in my ear.

"Ok." came my soft reply.

Ace's P.O.V.

I ran my hand over her arms and legs to check for broken bones. She had none. I checked her back for bruises. The bottom of her back was fine. But when I got to the middle she winced and started to cry again.

"What's wrong?" Eyeball asked.

"She's got a bruise or something on her back. Vern, look in the dash and hand me that flashlight." I said.

He looked in the dash and handed me the flashlight.

"Thanks." I said to him. To Jesse I whispered, "Ok I gotta lift your shirt up to look and see how big this bruise is on your back."

She nodded. I pulled the back of her shirt up and turned on the flashlight.

"OH SHIT!" I practically shouted.

On her back, she had a bruise that went up from the middle of her back all the way up to her shoulders. And covered almost the width of her back.


	3. Hospital

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed me on my last 2 chapters and the ones who just might do so too. **

**And I would like to thank my cousin Jessie13 for getting me interested in this and helping my story along. Thanks cuz!**

**Now on with the Chapter…**

**Ace's P.O.V.**

"OH SHIT!" I yelled.

On her back was the biggest bruise that I had ever seen. It covered the width of her back and went up from the middle all the way up to her shoulders. It was bigger than any of the ones I'd ever given. And I'd given plenty of 'em.

"What?" Eyeball asked turning around for a second.

I turned her around and shined the flashlight on her back. Eyeball's eyes got wide.

"How in the hell did that happen?" He asked quietly.

"Dunno. She had just a small one on the bottom of her back from where she fell on the rock the other day. But as far as I know she hit something more than a brick wall." I replied.

"So I guess we gotta take her to the hospital huh?" Chris asked nervously.

"Yeah. It's the only way we can make sure that she didn't break her back or anything else. I checked but I'm not gonna do her back because I'm scared I'll hurt her." I said quietly.

We all sat in silence. Eyeball was going about 50 mph.

"Eyeball." Jesse said quietly.

"Yeah?" He looked back for a second and then focused his eyes on the road.

"If you don't get a move on, I'm gonna beat the shit outta you as soon as I get rid of this pain and bruise." She said softly.

"Yeah, I think that if she's hurt, it definitely just hurt her physically. It didn't hurt her dignity or anything at all. She's still feisty." Eyeball said.

We all laughed.

**Gordie's P.O.V.**

We got to the hospital all in one piece. Considering Eyeball is a bad driver, he did pretty good with a hurt person in the back. Me, Ace, Teddy, and Vern weren't allowed back in the hospital room. At least not until they checked her over.

We were all silent. We didn't know what to say. We had just come back from Jamerson. And when you come back from a place like that, with all that had just happened, you didn't really want to talk. Ace was in shock or something. He looked dead. He was staring at the clock. Hardly blinking. Not moving an inch. At least until the doctor came out. And then he hopped up.

"So what's wrong with her?" He asked his voice shaking just a little bit.

"Well, as she was slammed up a brick wall..." He said in a monotone voice that sounded like one of those cartoon characters, though I can't remember which one.

"No shit! I know that! I was there you asshole!" Ace exclaimed.

"In other words," I cut in. "Get to the point."

"She broke her right arm." The doctor said.

"And?" Ace persisted.

"And of course she has that bruise. Surprisingly she didn't break anything besides that arm." He said.

"How long will it take for that arm to heal?" Asked Teddy.

"About six to eight weeks. If there are no complications with the bone and the way it's going to heal. But until that six to eight weeks are up then we won't know if there are any complications. And she's not going to be able to fight or play sports or anything like that." The doctor replied.

"What's your name?" I asked. I wanted to make sure that he knew what he was doing. I didn't want anything else to happen to Jesse. I mean I know that Jesse wasn't my sister but she was my best friend's sister. 

"Dr. Drew Jackson." He said curtly.

"Can we go see her?" We all asked.

"Sure." He said but as Ace was walking into the room, he put an arm in front of the doorway.

"Don't go in there and make any trouble." He said. "Cause she's in a lot of pain."

" Shut the fuck up." Ace shot back.

**Chris' P.O.V.**

The guys were allowed to come in to see Jesse. But the doctor had stopped Ace at the door and told him something. I don't know exactly what he said but Ace looked pretty pissed off about it. When he come in though, he grinned at Jesse and Eyeball.

"How you feeling?" He asked Jesse.

"I'm fine." She said smiling. Eyeball was drenched in a cold sweat and had his head in his hands. He always did that when he got nervous. But why he was drenched in that cold sweat, that I'll never know. But sure as the sun was rising, he was sweating so bad that his shirt was soaked.

Jesse looked over at Eyeball. "Eyeball?"

His head shot up. "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" She asked.

He nodded and said that he was gonna go to sleep, and that if I needed anything or the doctor came in to wake him up.

"Don't worry Eyeball." I said quietly as he started to close his eyes. 

Two minutes later, he was sound asleep. Ace woke Eyeball up and got Gordie, Vern and Teddy so he could drive them all home and then come back. When I asked him why, he said, "You need an adult here, and your dad sure as hell ain't gonna do it and Eyeball needs his rest."

I laughed. He was right. My dad wouldn't have come over there. Even with Jesse. He didn't care about any of us. And we didn't care about him either. But he was anything _except _an adult. That was for sure. He acted like he was still 15. And he's 19. Same as Eyeball. Not that I minded. But I did when he beat me up.

"I figured Mama would come." I said softly.

"She left. Your dad started drinking and she went to visit her sister." He replied staring at Jesse.

"_Again?_ God almighty! She's down there every other week! She might as well stay down there! Jesus! I have to deal with him all the time. I ain't got nowhere to go." I sighed.

Ace just stared at Jesse not saying anything or moving. We sat there like this for about 10 minutes until Jesse finally woke up.

"Hey, where's Eyeball?" She said sleepily.

"He's at home asleep." I said.

"Oh." She said sitting up.

"Do you need anything?" Ace asked.

"No, I'm fine." She paused. "Where's mom?"

"At her sisters house." I told her.

"Again?" she sighed. "Is daddy drinking again?"

I nodded.

She sighed again. "God almighty! You and Eyeball have to put up with him everyday and when he starts drinking, y'all sure ain't got nowhere to go! Y'all have to gut it out. And so do I. Why can't she just suck up and deal with it or divorce him? I mean jeez. She might as well move down there and save the gas, money, and trouble." After she was done saying all this, she was red in the face.

"That's exactly what he said." Ace said as he pointed over at me.

I looked at him. And shook my head. He laughed.


End file.
